


I Got You

by sippingchai



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Cockwarming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingchai/pseuds/sippingchai
Summary: He's needy and sometimes, close isn't close enough.





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a cockwarming prompt, so there's that.

It’s just past midnight when you wake up, back pressed firmly against Shawn’s chest with his arm secured around your waist. Somewhere along the last viewing of Scream you both fell asleep, the “Are you still watching?” screen mocking from the TV in front of you. The only other light falls from the string lights along the window, pumpkins casting their orange glow throughout the living room. It was Shawn’s idea, along with the other decorations throughout the condo.

The need for water hits when you try to swallow, throat dry and scratchy,  but you have one obstacle in the way.  _Shawn._ He’s nestled comfortably behind you, breath warm against your neck as he sleeps. You try your best to move away and off the couch without disturbing him, but his hold only tightens as he presses himself closer to you. A soft groan hits your ear and you can’t help but bite your lip feeling his hardness against your ass. Even when he’s asleep he still yearns for you.

One thing is certain, you intend to take care of his situation, but hydration comes first. You try again, moving out of his grasp to roll off the couch and come out fruitful the second time. Stiff muscles ache as you roll your shoulders and neck, a distinct pop echoing as you start your way to the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” Shawn grumbles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“I’m just getting water.”

The pout on his lips is clear and endearing when you take out two glasses from the cupboard to fill. He’ll only steal from yours at some point, so it only makes sense to bring him his own.

“Hurry up, it’s cold without you.”

“I find that hard to believe when you’re a furnace.”

You take a long sip, reveling in the refreshing coolness that eases your throat before padding your way to join him on the couch again. He opens his arms, making grabby hands while you set the glasses on the coffee table.

“You’re so needy tonight.” You tease, kneeling on the couch beside him.

“I’m always needy.” His hand slides over your hip kneading gently into your skin. “Need you close.”

You reach out for him and let your fingers cradle along his jaw, thumb stroking against his cheek.

“I know.” 

In an instant you’re beside him again, hand threaded through his hair while your lips trace his. His fingers dig into your hip when you slot your thigh between his legs, giving him friction that makes him vibrate beneath your touch. He tears his lips away only to feel them burn hot on your neck while he gasps from your treatment. Shawn holds onto you, pulling you as close as possible to his bare chest while his lips and hands explore your skin.

He’s restless without you, and after being gone for so long he wants nothing more than to be yours. His comfort. His  _home_. You know what he needs to feel at ease, what will quell his need to be close to you. Shawn’s too caught up in the way your tongue slips between his lips to notice you shimmy out of your sleep shorts and underwear, kicking them off the couch. All that’s left is his shirt that you’re wearing and his hands have already made they’re way beneath.

“Shawn.” You ghost against his lips. “Baby.”

You capture his full attention, resting your forehead against his. He licks his lips, swollen from your exchange and he waits for you. Your hand slips over his bulge, palming him gently as his eyes flutter shut.

“You need more, don’t you?”

He nods, barely able to make out a  _“yes”_  when your fingers hook into the elastic of his sweats pulling them down his thighs. His length springs free and you bring your knee up and over his, slinging your foot over the back of his calf. You can feel him now, hard and throbbing, against your wet heat.

“Jesus Christ.” He chokes out.

“Shh.” You coo. “I got you.”

Your hips grind against him, feeling the head of his cock nudge against your entrance. His breath catches in his throat when the rest of him slips inside your warmth, arm tightening around your back to lock you in while he buries his face into the side of your neck. It’s euphoric having him sheathed inside you, the fullness of his cock filling the need that you have for him.

He whimpers sweetly when your walls clench, overwhelmed by the tightness that surrounds him. Soft whispers and heavy panting fill the room, both of you clinging to each other like you’ll float away if you let go. And frankly, you never intend to let that happen.

“Fuck, sweetheart.” He shudders when your hips circle lazily.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Your fingers run through his hair, scratching along his scalp as you squeeze around him again. An idea crosses your mind and you’re rolling him into his back, making sure he never slips from you in the process. You lay on him chest to chest, legs straddling his thighs and he absentmindedly juts his hips up. It makes you tremble feeling him slide inside you, but that’s not how this is going to end. Not yet, anyways.

“Hold on, Shawn. Just..hold on.”

You kiss along the column his throat, stilling yourself while he keens under you. Strong arms wrap around your back and he finds comfort in the way you envelope him. The scent of you, lavender from your shampoo mixed with your sweat, invades his senses and he finds himself lost in it. He always does. It’s when your lips collide with his that you decide it’s time to ride this out. Literally.

Your hand slips under the base of his neck, cradling his head while you lick into his mouth. It’s slow and deliberate when you ride him, swallowing his moans as he lets you have your way with him. In moments like this there’s no need to rush and you want to work him up until he falls apart. The steady rhythm you’ve worked up starts taking its toll on him. Shawn can hardly contain himself as he moans unabashedly for you, eyes pinched shut as he enjoys the pleasure that radiates from the tips of his toes to the base of his skull.

“That’s it.” You praise him. “Just a little longer.”

He groans, pleading your name like a prayer when your angle shifts, but pace remains the same. Your eyes slip shut when he hits that sweet spot dead on and you know it won’t be long until you’re pushed over the edge. There’s desperation the way you rut against him, urging him to take the plunge with you.

“I’m - fuck. I’m so close.” He trembles and you can feel his body start to clench. It’s the queue you need to grind against him before slipping him out almost completely and sinking back down on him. Your face presses into his neck as you repeat the motion, rocking back and forth onto him.

A hand threads through your hair, lifting your head so he can crash his lips against your. He meets your thrusts, pumping himself inside you and that’s when it happens. The flood gates open and your hips thrash wildly against him. Your climax washes over you while your body quivers and your walls spasm around him. It’s enough to push Shawn over the edge, grunting through his release while he ruts into you. You’re unrelenting during his orgasm, coaxing it out of him with each slow stroke before you finally slip him out.

It takes you a moment to recover, still sprawled across his chest while his hands smooth over the expanse of your back. When you look up to see his face, a smile graces his lips and the adoration in his eyes makes your heart flutter. His hands cup your face and he leans to kiss you, soft and sweet on your lips before he’s littering your face with them.

He doesn’t have to say a word, you already know, but the feeling is mutual. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed what you read please comment, leave kudos, etc.


End file.
